


Green And Gold Aren't Just For Kings, You know...

by tearsoffand



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Both of which of minors, Bottom Jared, Brainwashing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grooming, Jared is 9 when the grooming starts, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Con that could be Dub-Con for some, Piercings, Public Nudity, Slavery, Tattoos, Top Jensen, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Very strong Consent issues, and also branding, and also improper use of a throne, help this is enough tags, improper use of a mirror, little bit of praising, porn basically, ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsoffand/pseuds/tearsoffand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared grows up in the Royal palace. His purpose? To take care of Jensen's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green And Gold Aren't Just For Kings, You know...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps, here be dragons! To those who thrive on these kinds of fics I say enjoy! To others I say proceed with caution! You might get very disturbed by this. It's not very graphic--but it is there. PLEASE heed the tags.
> 
> To be honest, this isn't much more than filthy filthy porn.
> 
>  
> 
> For a friend, you know who you are.

The day Jared is born is the day his purpose is decided. His mother, a beautiful slave, cries as they take him away from her cot and put him in the royal nursery. His crib isn’t anything special, but a baby can’t tell, and the room is nice and warm, and his bed is clean. 

...

His name is chosen for him by the King himself the moment he survives his first year. Jared, to match the Prince’s name. That’s the first time he experiences pain too, the two J’s tattooed on the soles of his feet so that they show when he kneels. Jared is a happy baby, easy to soothe, easy to feed, and pretty, with fluttery hazel eyes and a big smile, a tuft of dark hair. That pleases the King even more than that he is healthy.

...

The first time the court physician visits him to learn about his purpose is the day he turns nine. Samantha comes by his bedroom and makes him undress with a command and a promise of sweets, then pushes him down on the bed and fixes him with a look. “Pay attention,” she says. 

“Yes ma’am,” he says, looking at the thing she holds up. It’s made of oiled wood, long and a little round with a handle on one end. It looks a bit like a spring union. 

“This is for you.” She says, laughing at his puzzled look and spreading his legs gently. “it’s a trainer and it goes into here,” and all of a sudden it’s _inside_ of him. He yells, startled. “You must keep it in all day. Do you understand?” she says sternly. "It's very important that you only take it out when you need to relieve yourself."

He wipes some tears from his face and nods. He likes Samantha. “Yes ma’am,” he says, and she smiles at him again, hands him not one but three sweets, and shows him how to rub oil on his trainer so it goes inside more easily.

...

The years pass in a very orderly way. Jared learns how to read and write, how to mend clothes and how to shave a man, and over time exchanges his trainers for bigger and bigger ones. When the King comes for a visit he suggests Jared is given others to suck on, which he really likes. After that he always falls asleep with one in his mouth, one in his butt. He starts to get these tingles when he walks and one day, Sam point at his thing and gives him a warning look. “You might be tempted to touch this, but you aren’t allowed.”

He nods and promises, but he does try once. The guard swats each finger very precisely with a ruler until Jared is crying, and after he never tries again. He just sucks on his trainers on both sides of his body and sometimes he wakes up with a sticky bed and a racing heart.

...

When he’s twelve, he’s moved to another part of the castle. There are more people around there, and at first it’s a little odd because Jared has no clothes to wear. When he remarks that to Samantha the next day, she smiles at him. “Drink this, Jay, and when you wake up you’ll have something to wear, alright? Come on sweet one, drink this,” and he takes the cup she offers him.

When he wakes Samantha has dressed him—with gold. Gold bars through his nipples, his bellybutton, the head of his thing and through his tongue, which frustrates him the most because he can’t suck on his trainer for a while. 

...

At thirteen, Samantha starts to come by every night to give him a little bowl of salty medicine. “This is for you. You put that on your trainer,” she explains, and Jared obeys, rubs it on the wood carefully and sucks it back in with pleasure. It’s not a really good taste, but he gets used to it. 

...

The morning of his fourteenth birthday, Sam sits him down on his bed and wraps an arm around him. “Jay, you belong to the prince, you know that right?” she says with a smile. 

Jared nods, taking his trainer out so he can talk. “Yes,” he says, “I know that.” He’s always known.

She nod. “And I’ve been helping you be the way he wants you to be so he likes you more, so you won’t get send away,” she goes on. He nods gratefully. He doesn’t want to go outside the castle, where it’s cold, without food and his bed. His whole world is here. “Well, you’ve been a very good boy and today the Prince is finally going to make use of you.”

He looks at her in surprise. “I thought… I thought that would be when I was sixteen,” he says doubtfully. He knows the Prince is amazing and wonderful and that he loves Jared very much, everyone has always assured him of that, but he’s still nervous. What if he's not good enough? Not pretty enough?

She nods. “It was supposed to be like that, so this pretty hole,” she rubs his bum with a finger, tapping the trainer and making him gasp, “would be as ready as possible, but you see the Prince’s father has died, and now he’s king. And the king needs his cock taken care of at all times.”

Jared nods but he doesn’t understand what a rooster has anything to do with it. “Alright,” he says anyway. 

She smiles. “Good boy,” she says, handing him a satchel. A stone trainer, bigger than all the others comes out. It’s very pretty, a gleaming dark green with white specks. “Now relieve and wash yourself and then you may put this in. It’s gonna make your hole look beautiful.” 

Jared nods, excited, and does as she says. When he comes back onto his room, empty, she hands it to him with a proud smile. “Now, sweet, put it in, it might be a bit cold but you’ll like it.”

He nods and rubs oil over it, then pushes it inside. It’s a very tight fit, but when it’s in he feels amazingly full and only a little pain. “It feels very nice, I can feel myself starting to suck on it,” he says, sighing contently. Sam nods and claps her hands, and two servants come in. One shaves him all over except for his head and the other one applies powder and kohl to his face. When done, they ask if their work is pleasing. 

"Good, very good," Samantha says, standing up and holding out her hand. “Come on then, let’s get you to the king.”

They walk through the castle at a brisk pace, until they’re in a big room. Jared's never been here before but he knows this is the throne room by the way men are grouped around tables, discussing war tactics and studying maps. Most look at him even though they're used at the sight of him, at his naked body and the trainers and the piercings. It makes him feel vaguely uncomfortable. Back in his part of the castle, the servants and slaves all leave him be, they're helpful and they never make him feel bad, but these men, they do.

At the end of the hall there’s a single chair, but it’s so big it can easily fit three people. A few people are gathered around it and one man is actually sitting on it. He has blonde hair and is only wearing pants and boots, his feet resting on a cushioned rest. There is a brand on his naked chest, a huge pink scar with the symbol of the crown. It has seared away much of his right nipple, and it looks very painful, nothing like the graceful lines of ink on the soles of Jared's own feet and the _Jensen_ on his lower back in the same script.

“That is the King,” Samantha whispers in his ear. “Your Majesty,” she calls out.

The King looks at her, and then his eyes slide to Jared, slowly. Jared can't breathe as Jensen takes in his face, his gold, his _everything_ with an unreadable expression on his face, then he breaks out in a smile that leaves Jared comforted. "Is this... is this my little Jared?" he asks in a warm voice, rising from his seat. 

Samantha pushes him forward gently, and so Jared goes to the King with wobbly knees and a flush on his cheeks. Jensen takes his hand with both of his own, the knuckles rough and scarred and the fingers thick and leathery. "Yes my King," Jared whispers, staring at his feet. "I... I am pleased to meet you." IT's the truth, Jared's been waiting for this moment for a long time, and his Prince, now his King, is as formidable as he had always thought.

A big hand cups his cheek and forces him to look up, in Jensen's green eyes. "You must never hesitate to meet my eyes, little Jared. I would never dislike seeing your gaze on me. I prefer it, truthfully." His voice is deep and it sends shudders down Jared's spine. "Now," he sits back down, "come and sit with me, where you belong." He spreads his arms and Jared does what is ordered, and slips into Jensen's lap. 

_Gods,_ Jensen is so large, his muscled arms coming around Jared's body. Fingers flick the piercing in his right nipple and he squeaks, and Jensen chuckles. "Shhh, this work is very important little one, you must be quiet." He whispers, amused, in a rough voice. Jared swallows and nods obediently, leaning back against Jensen’s chest as a thumb slips into his mouth. He starts to suck immediately, eyes drooping at the comforting weight in his mouth. "Next case!" Jensen calls, when it’s clear Jared has settled. 

A man with a chicken under his arm starts to talk to Jensen animatedly, but Jensen's free hand starts to roam over his body and Jared cannot hear what is being discussed, not even if his life would depend on it. A clever finger finds the gold in the head of his thing and as Jensen plays with it, he starts to harden. Jared sucks a little harder on the thumb, trying not to wiggle too much as Jensen starts to speak as what he’s saying sounds important

He can’t stop a small noise from breaking free when the hand closes around him and starts to stroke. It feels so good he can’t stop himself from pushing into it, the trainer inside him making him feel even better. It goes on for a long time, with Jensen talking to the man calmly, until the hand is taken away and Jared peeps in disappointment. Jensen pulls his thumb out of his mouth as well and waves at the man, who bows and walks away, with Jared haven’t heard a single word of what either of them said.

Jensen slides him off his lap and opens his own belt, unlacing his pants quickly to pull out his own thing. “Why don’t you kneel for me?” he asks with a smile that sends shudders down his spine. Jared knows he should do whatever Jensen wants, so he lowers himself, knees on the footrest between Jensen’s legs. “You look very pretty down there,” his King says, sitting back down. His thingy is hard and right in Jared’s face. “Why don’t you try putting that in your mouth for a bit, boy?” he asks, but Jared knows it’s an order. He nods, nervous, but he knows he can do it. His trainer for his mouth is about the same size.

He opens his mouth slowly and lets it slip between his lips, surprised by the familiar salty taste. His eyes fly up to Jensen’s face, who nods. “You’ve tasted me before, my seed,” he says with another one of those smiles. Jared is soothed a little and slowly starts to suck. “That’s it, pretty. Take good care of my cock for me, keep it warm.” He runs his hand through Jared’s hair and makes him lay his head on his thigh. 

Jared suspects the cock in question is what’s in his mouth right now, and in fact _not_ an animal, so he nods and closes his eyes, taking in a bit more. He feels very relaxed and a bit sleepy, and Jensen combing through his hair isn’t helping him any. “Good boy,” Jensen hums, and Jared smiles happily. This is what he’s supposed to do, he knows it. And Jensen likes him! “Everyone can see those pretty tattoos of yours, your feet and your back, they see my name is on you,” he adds. His… _cock_ twitches in Jared’s mouth and gives him more saltiness. 

Jared is quite content to stay there for a bit after his daily kneeling practices, but Jensen has other plans. He wraps a hand in Jared’s hair and pushes him down, steering his head. More cock goes into is mouth, then he pulls Jared off again, and repeats that for a while with a command of “A bit more sucking, that’s is sweet.” Jared does his best to do as he’s told, chancing a look at Jensen’s face. He is very handsome, his king. Jared is a lucky boy, he’s always been told, and he does agree. Serving his King is an honor, in whatever way.

Jensen is looking at him, eyes dark as he uses Jared’s mouth. When he sees Jared is looking at him, he smiles. “You’re doing so good, little love,” he says, “you feel lovely around my prick.” Another new word, Jared thinks absentmindedly as Jensen fills his mouth again, then pulls him off completely. “Stand,” he orders. Jared rises unsteadily, and Jensen spins him around so his face the hall. Many people are watching him, and it makes him tingle, not sure what to do with the attention. Then he gasps when his trainer is touched, moving inside of him. “And what is this?” Jensen asks. 

“M-my… my trainer, my Jensen,” he stammers, coloring at messing up Jensen’s title. Slowly he’s come to understand the purpose of the trainers; they’re the same size as Jensen’s cock.

“Hmm, my Jensen, I like that,” Jensen whispers, then he tugs—hard—and Jared’s wide and empty. “It’s served its purpose well, opening up your little cunt for me.” He puts the green stone down on the throne next to him.Not far away from them a man reaches down to touch himself through his pants.

“My c-cunt?” Jared whispers, and Jensen walks his fingers over one butt cheek teasingly to slip them inside, two or three, Jared isn’t sure. They’re slick and they feel different, but so, so good. “Oh!” he moans.

”Yeah,” Jensen is nearly growling now, “your hole, your cunt, your pretty, little pussy,” he says, confirming Jared’s suspicions as he stabs deep inside. Jared moans, holding on to the legs spread outside his own with all his might, fingers splayed over the leather of Jensen’s pants. The people in the room are still doing their business, but they do glance at him, a woman over her fan, a man bent over a table, map forgotten as he looks at Jensen and Jared. 

“That…that feels so good,” Jared stammers, pushing back, and Jensen pulls him back in his lap. His cock is oiled and huge, way bigger than Jared’s own, and it sticks out between Jared’s thighs, which are spread over Jensen’s own. It looks funny and it makes him dizzy and hot. It looks even bigger like this, and when Jared hesitantly touches he gets a big moan out of Jensen, right into his ear.

“Right,” the King says, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him a bit, then he lowers Jared again. Right on that huge thing .

It should hurt, something that big, even with the trainers, but it just doesn’t. It goes in _easy_ , Jared slips down around it like it’s a hot knife and Jared is the soft, melting butter. “Down you go,” Jensen says, sucking on his neck. “And someone bring us a mirror!” he twists Jared's chin roughly to take his mouth in a brutal kiss.

He can’t help moaning when he’s seated completely, Jensen filling him up, his hole stuffed to the brink and Jensen’s tongue curling around his own. It feels so _good_. “Jen… Jensen,” he gasps, and Jensen hums in his ear, lifting him up a little only to drop him again. He’s spread open again on the inside and he cries out, overwhelmed. “Jensen!”

Jensen grunts and does it again, one arm wrapped around his ribcage so tightly it hurts, the other hand around Jared’s own cock, stroking it firmly. Jared feels so good the tears are running down his face, sobbing as Jensen moves inside of him. “Look, look little one,” Jensen says, slowing down a bit to wipe Jared’s tears away before returning his hand to where it was. “Look at what a good boy you are.”

With difficulty Jared focuses, only to see a large mirror being held up right in front of him. He can see himself, his face and chest flushed, his legs spread. Jensen is behind his, eyes ablaze and his lips red, one pale and thickly muscled arm around Jared, his strong thighs between Jared’s own. With the other hand he’s cradling Jared’s thing and all that, lifting it up slightly so Jared can see it. His eyes fly to Jensen’s in the mirror and the King nods. “You see us?” Jared nods and looks back, breathless, to where Jensen disappears in his own body, tingles going through him. “Don’t move that!” Jensen barks to the servants.

Before Jared can really catch his breath Jensen returns to pumping in and out of him again, free hand alternating between Jared’s cock and his nipples, and Jared screams, holding Jensen’s gaze as he starts to push back, broken noises coming from his chest as he jerks and squirms. “So good, oh! So… so full,” he can’t, he just… he can’t. “Please, please my Jensen, I don’t know…” he pleads as pleasure skitters along his nerves, gripping Jensen’s arm tightly. ”Please, please!” 

In the mirror, Jensen smiles at him. “It’s okay, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” he croons, and then he hits Jared _juuust_ right on the inside, his hand moves just so, and Jared clamps down on him with a scream as pleasure crashes over him, pleasure like he’s never known. Jensen’s other hand is suddenly at his nipple and squeezes, heightening it all even more before returning it back to his waist to hold him down as he convulses. When Jared is done, panting and loose-limbed, Jensen pushes his trainer back in and urges Jared on his knees again. “Open,” he orders, standing with his cock in hand. 

Jared does, and his mouth is full of Jensen, who grabs his hair and moves his hips, using his mouth like he did his hole. Jared does his best, flicking his tongue against the head, sucking as well as he can, and then Jensen spits out a terrible curse and pulls out, streaks of the saltiness landing all over Jared’s face and chest. When it’s all out, Jensen tucks himself back in, heaves a content sigh and sits back down. With a flick oh his head the mirror is taken away and he’s handed a wet piece of cloth, which he uses to clean Jared off. 

“Well,” he finally says after handing the cloth to a servant, “how was that?” he asks Jared, picking him up to place him in his lap again. “Nice, huh?” he tips Jared’s chin up again and kisses his mouth gently, before gesturing to the people in the hall. “I’m not the only one you’ve made very happy either. Everyone here enjoyed you.” And he presses another kiss on Jared’s mouth.

Jared flushes and ducks his head, pleased. “Well, that’s what I’m supposed to do, right?” he says softly, nuzzling into Jensen’s chest, tracing his scar with the tip of his finger. "I'm yours."

Jensen tucks his thumb back in Jared's mouth gently and nods. "You _are_ mine. And I'm never letting you go." His eyes are dark and Jared is lost in them for a moment, but then he smiles, little crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. Jared relaxes and smiles back sleepily, and closes his eyes.

It's been a long day, he can take a nap. The King is right here, and Jared hopes he needs his service...soon.

The End


End file.
